


Любовь – это писать любовные письма на песке

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Academy, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Avengers Academy - Freeform, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь – это писать любовные письма на песке.





	Любовь – это писать любовные письма на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



Даже когда столбик термометра перевалил за тридцать, Фьюри не спешил отменять занятия в Академии. Было ли это делом принципа или личной прихотью полковника, было не ясно, но даже Стив, в обычное время не желающий пропускать занятия, был на грани срыва.

Наташа всё занятие обмахивала себя тетрадкой. Локи вытащил откуда-то из прошлого двух загорелых парней в бело-золотых схенти, которые резво работали опахалами. Джанет не сводила взгляд с гостей и, вероятно, была единственной, кто не расстраивался из-за знойной жары. Ну ещё и Стрэндж, который присутствовал на занятии в виде астральной проекции.

Что действительно злило Стива, так это отсутствие Тони. Парта, стоящая перед ним, пустовала, а ещё в придачу он остался без партнёра на следующее занятие. Локи, конечно, любезно предложил одного из своих слуг, но Стив не принял это всерьёз.

«Где тебя черти носят?» — написал Стив, пряча телефон под партой. Фьюри был так увлечён рассказом о Второй мировой, что этого даже не заметил. Тони, естественно, не ответил.

Во время следующего занятия, со словами «бывайте, ребята», пропал Стрэндж, а Скотт уменьшился и вылетел в открытое окно на муравье. Наташе очень хотелось выйти сразу за ним, и Стив не понимал, что её вообще останавливало. Может быть, Баки, сидящий сзади и кидающий ей какие-то бумажи?

«Из-за тебя я получу “ _неуд_ ” по криптоанализу», — написал Стив снова, думая, что таким образом сможет воззвать хотя бы к чувству вины Тони. Тони всё так же молчал.

На третьем занятии выдохлись даже слуги, которых приволок Локи, так что он «вытащил» ещё нескольких таких парней, Джанет умудрилась к ним пристроиться, и каждый раз, когда Фьюри отворачивался, рассказывая о криптографических методах, делала селфи. Стив ей немножко завидовал.

Наташа перебралась за парту к Баки и сидела у него на коленях. Фьюри делал вид, что игнорировал их, но Стив видел, как его это бесило. Однако поднимать голос на бывших русских шпионов он не рискнул.

«Это нечестно, Старк, нечестно!», — недовольно напечатал Стив и отправил, не думая. Тони та ещё задница, и вот только за что он так нравится Стиву?

И пока Стив думал об этом, Фьюри рассказывал очередную главу из «Истории основания Щ.И.Т.». Но неожиданно их раздумья и бравады прервал довольный голос Тони, разносящийся по всей академии по громкой связи.

— Дамы и господа, с вами Тони Старк, — говорил он. Стив недоумённо смотрел на колонку, что висела над входной дверью. — Уверен, вы все меня знаете. И вы, конечно, знаете, моего парня – _Капитана Америка_ , — на этих словах Стив покраснел и лишь надеялся, что никто на него смотрел. — Дело в том, что сегодня у нас небольшая годовщина – шесть месяцев с того момента, когда я впервые сделал комплимент его шикарной заднице.

Нет. Это было просто возмутительно.

— По этому случаю, — продолжал Тони, — прямо сейчас начинается вечеринка в клубе «А». Вход бесплатный, выпивка за счёт заведения и танцы до упаду. Есть пара свободных мест в джакузи, если вас не пугает общество неудавшегося мага. И, дорогой, не злись на меня, я видел все твои сообщения. Не волнуйся за «неуд» по криптоанализу. Я всё исправлю, ты знаешь, защита здесь так себе.

С минуту Фьюри смотрел на полные надежды лица. Все замерли и не дышали.

— Ладно, — недовольно выдохнул он. — Можете идти.

Всех учеников как волной смыло.

 

***

— Привет, Джанет. Привет, Локи. Здорово, Барнс. Наташа, отлично выглядишь.

Тони проходил сквозь толпу внезапно нахлынувших гостей, взглядом ища Стива. Так он поздоровался с дюжиной человек, остальным сказал что-то вроде разочарованного «хм».

Потому что Стив не пришёл.

Усевшись на ступеньки клуба «А», Тони прислушивался к шуму, но кроме громкой музыки, игравшей в клубе, ничего не было слышно. Он явно не так планировал провести этот день.

Тони решил дать Стиву время, и, спустя полчаса нудного ожидания, не выдержал и попросил Джарвиса найти Капитана. То, что Стив был на стадионе, его совсем не удивило.

Когда он пришёл, Стив сидел рядом с «песочницей». Тони ненавидел её, потому что нередко падал, сдавая прыжки в длину. В его руках была старая деревянная линейка, кончиком которой Стив что-то рисовал на песке.

— Кажется, малыш потерялся, — начал Тони. Он улыбнулся, но не подходил слишком близко. Стив поднял взгляд. — Я ждал тебя в клубе.

— А я думал, что тебе нужен Капитан Америка, — фыркнул Стив.

— Ты и есть Капитан Америка, — недовольно сведя брови, сказал Тони.

— Нет, — помотав головой, ответил он. — Капитан Америка – это герой, солдат, хороший товарищ и друг.

— Вот знаешь, я бы не обиделся, если бы ты назвал меня Железным Человеком…

— Просто, Тони, я не уверен в том, что тебе нравится во мне что-то, кроме того что я… Капитан Америка.

Своё собственное звание Стив произнес с каким-то отвращением. Оно читалось по его глазам, по складке между бровей, по напряжённым плечам.

— И если бы не было этой звезды на моей футболке, то ты… — продолжил Стив. Тони смотрел на него, открыв рот, — вряд ли бы стал разговаривать со мной. Ведь встречаться с Капитаном Америка куда круче, чем встречаться со Стивом Роджерсом.

— Ох, Роджерс, какой же ты идиот! — возмутился Тони.

Он подошёл к нему совсем близко, присел рядом на асфальт и забрал линейку. Стив следил внимательно за каждым его движением и через минуту, когда Тони отложил линейку в сторону, без труда прочитал послание, что Тони оставил для него.

Среди всяких непонятных закорючек и узоров, что рисовал Стив, аккуратно было написано несколько слов.

« _Я люблю тебя, Стив Роджерс.  
Тони Старк_ ».

— Я помню, что мы договорились не говорить друг другу слово на букву «л» пока не будем готовы, — улыбнулся Тони, приподнимаясь. Сидеть на земле было холодно. — Но думаю, я готов.

Говорить не пришлось. Стив наклонился к сидевшему рядом Тони, и поцеловал его: аккуратно и мягко, как мог только Стив Роджерс.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони Старк, — сказал Стив. И от улыбки, которая последовала за этими словами, у Тони что-то громко ёкнуло в груди.

— А вот это, пожалуй, можно сфотографировать и запостить, — предложил Тони, всё ещё держа Стива за ворот футболки, — и подписать как-нибудь эпично. Придумал. Любовь – это писать любовные письма на песке. Как тебе?

Стив заулыбался и кивнул.

В конце месяца эта фраза стала самым красивым признанием в любви по версии Джанет, которая вела самый популярный блог на официальном сайте Академии Мстителей.


End file.
